


Bony

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock sleep side by side. Sherlock is cold and bony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bony

Eyes shut, bones jutting out. Skin pale with veins present. 

I slip in beside him and pull the covers up to my thighs, his knees. I run my hand across his side, fingers slipping in between each rib. He tilts his head towards mine. I press my foot against his. He wiggles his toes, the nails scraping my heel.

I take his hand to warm it. I pull the covers closer – my stomach, his hips. He’s barely there, like cuddling a stick. A cold, skinny twig that my whole arm fits around.

I close my eyes.

He becomes warmer, the contrast disappearing. But not fully. Never fully.


End file.
